Vocaloid House
by deskdraik
Summary: ¿Es realmente genial tener un vocaloid en casa? ¿Es un sueño hecho realidad? No todo es color de rosa, especialmente si tienes que mantenerlos y no perder la cordura.
1. Chapter 1: El despertar

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, sólo los uso para hacer fics XD.

Bien, este es mi primer fic de vocaloid... y voyakiloid XD jaja hace tiempo se me ocurrió una bizarra cosa, como si yo viviera con mis personajes favoritos, ¿Cómo sería? y nació algo loco jaja, aqui va un breve adelanto, de lo que sería el fic.

* * *

Sé que muchos anhelan tener un vocaloid en casa, debe ser genial, ¿No?, Pues déjenme decirles… si, es genial. Es genial si eres Multimillonario, pero si no lo eres… ¡Te joden tu vida!, y no sólo eso te dejan en bancarrota y se agarran tus cosas, ¡Son tan…!

-Desk, voy a bajar lyrics, déjame la compu.-Se acerca Dell a joderla.

-¡Nada! ¡Es mía! ¡Cómprate la tuya!.-Abraza a su querida Miki-chan (La compu)

-Entonces dame el dinero.-extiende la mano después de prender un cigarrillo

-¡¿Me hacen gastar todo lo que tengo y todavía quieren más! Cofcofcof ¡Ya he dicho que dejes el bendito cigarro!.-Se lo arrebata, lo tira al piso y lo pisa.- ¡¿En estas porquerías se gasta mi dinero?

-Tú eres mi dueña a quién más le voy a pedir.-La mira aburrido.

-Por Dios Dell, ya te he enviado a un grupo de apoyo de fumadores anónimos, y a Haku al de alcohólicos… ¡Y no han aprendido nada! Ahh gasto mi dinero por gusto, pensando que les va a hacer algún bien y tú vienes con lo mismo y me quieres quitar mi compu.-Se auto deprime y se hace bolita en el suelo.- Uhhhh estos me van a volver loca, bueno, te la presto, sólo por un rato….-Levanta la vista y ve a Dell todo fresco manoseando a Miki-chan.-¡Dell, al menos escucha cuando te hablan y no uses la compu sin mi permiso!.- Le reclama indignada y furiosa.

-Sabía que igual me la ibas a dar.-Sigue con lo suyo.

-Aguanta Kiromi, aguanta, no lo quieres matar, no lo quieres matar.-Se trata de auto controlar para no cometer alguna locura y luego se va a la nevera a coger un helado, para que se le pase el dolor de cabeza.

-¡Noooooo!.-Un yeti azul se abalanza contra Kiromi y la bota al piso.

-¡¿Qué rayos?.-Dice levantándose del piso y viendo a Kaito abrazando al pote de helado como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¡Es mi helado! ¡Es mío!.-Se puso a hacer un puchero y replicar de todas las maneras inimaginables.

-¡Ya basta!.-Interrumpe cuando ya le harta.- Kaito, yo fui la que compré esa dotación de helado, con MI dinero lo compré para todos y no precisamente para ti, así que dame el bendito helado ahora….-Le amenaza con la mirada.

-¡…Nooo! ¡Es el último que queda!.-Huye

-¡Precisamente por eso lo quiero! ¡Sólo has dejado ese y lo quiero!

Le persigue por toda la casa y cada segundo que pasaba su ira se volvía más y más fuerte haciendo que el demonio dentro de ella se fuera despertando.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Dame ese puto helado!.-Estalló de repente, su cabello del color de la noche se volvió blanco cual rayos de luna y se le extendió hasta sus caderas, sus ojos cafés se volvieron ámbar y su personalidad cambió oh sí, ya no era kiromi, era Zafiro. Se lanzó tal leopardo a su presa y estampó al peliazul en el suelo.

-¡¿Quién es tu ama, eh? ¡Responde!.-Le exige mientras le hace una llave al jodido vocaloid.

-Tú, ¡tú eres mi ama! ¡Por favor, para, me duele mucho!.-decía mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No quiero, este es tu castigo, por querer arrebatar lo que por derecho me pertenece.-le miró con una mirada sombría y cruel mientras le aplicaba más fuerza lo que ocasionaba que el peliazul gritara de dolor.-¡No vuelvas a hacer cosa semejante o te arrepentirás toda tu vida!

Al fin lo soltó, kaito respiraba adolorido aún tirado en el suelo tiritando sin fuerza, mientras que zafiro recogía el helado y se lo comía triunfante, mientras unos ojos azules le observaban.

-Ah, ahora debo de encargarme del otro, se acabó la niña buena, je.-sonrió sádicamente.

Caminó por pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del computador, se acercó silenciosamente tal cual asesina profesional hacia su víctima, Dell estaba entretenido en lo suyo hasta que sintió inesperadamente unos brazos colarse entre su cuello en forma de abrazo y luego unos labios rozar su oreja derecha "Vete o te mato" era una voz sensual y peligrosa, volteó la cabeza y pudo ver a esa joven peliblanca.

-¿Pero qué….-De repente cayó de bruces al piso, pues le habían empujado, y Zafiro ocupó su lugar, luego del shock se levantó y sólo atinó a decir "¿Quién eres tú?"

-¿Acaso no reconoces a tu ama, Dell Honne?.-Le preguntó inquisitivamente mientras seguía con lo suyo.

-¿Desk? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?.-Le miro algo aterrorizado, Desk, como llamaba a Kiromi, el único que la llamaba así en la casa, Desk era una chica algo ingenua, depresiva, buena gente, tal vez demasiado, les consentía en todo… y ahora la persona que estaba delante suyo era todo lo contrario y un aura oscura emanaba de su cuerpo, un aura de muerte.

-¿A mí? Sólo me he despertado… ya estoy cansada de que siempre hagan lo que quieran y me traten como basura, oh, ya se acabó esos días de júbilo para ustedes, ahora me obedecerán quieran o no.-Le miró aterradoramente.

* * *

Tatatán~, ya se viene lo bueno XD, esta parte está media adelantada, aquí va unas aclaraciones:

-Zafiro es una de mis ¿Personalidades?, bueno, viene a ser prácticamente otra persona que se encuentra en mi interior, por petición de ella la incluí en el fic, jejeje, no es que me haya amenazado con una bazooka o con quemarme a Miki-chan, jejeje *risa nerviosa*, y para las que preguntaban... sí, le puse nombre a mi compu, ¿Algún problema?

_**El siguiente capítulo:** El comienzo de todo..._

Por favor, déjenme comentarios, que os cuesta, no es necesario tener una cuenta para hacerlo...


	2. Chapter 2: El inicio de todo

**Discalimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece... ni los Voyakiloids

**Advertencias:** Se menciona el yaoismo (pero este fic no es yaoi)

No tengo perdón de dios, he estado tan ocupada que no podía terminar el capi, lo acabé ayer, me salió algo raro, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Capítulo: El inicio de todo.**_

-¿Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos?.-Preguntó una chica de porte medio a su compañera más baja.

Habían estado comprando materiales para su maqueta de lotización, estudiaban Arquitectura juntas y le habían dejado esa tarea, siempre llenas de tareas, se podían notar en ambas chicas una leve sombra oscura debajo de sus ojos, producto de muchas desveladas.

-Sí, bueno, sólo faltaría el corrospun, lo podemos comprar en TacnaCentro, ¿No?.-Le respondió tranquilamente.

-Sip, pero ya que estamos por aquí podemos tomar un atajo por esta calle, bajamos por la Avenida San Martín, por esta zona es más tranquila.

-¡De acuerdo!, ¿De paso podemos ir comprando un pastelillo, no?.-Le brindó una sonrisa totalmente feliz, mientras emprendían el rumbo.

-¡Buah! ¿Por qué será que nunca tengo dinero para eso?.-Exclamó con desesperación.

-Tranquila yo te presto…-Trató de consolarla.

-Gracias…-Dijo totalmente abatida y media depresiva, su amiga siempre le prestaba, y eso no le gustaba del todo.

-… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Huh?.-Levantó la vista para poder posarla en lo que veía la más pequeña y lo que vio le espantó.- ¿Son cadáveres?.-No pudo evitar temblar, le asustaban los muertos.

-Creo que están vivos… se mueven un poco.

Lo que se veía allí era un enorme cubículo de basura, en el que sobresalían varias piernas humanas y unos cuantos brazos.

Con temor la más alta se acercó un poco, pero siempre con precaución, no vaya a ser que resulten zombies, aunque medio mundo le haya dicho que eso no existe, no podía estar tranquila.

-Cuidado Kiromi.-Le advirtió su amiga desde una distancia prudencial.

La anteriormente mencionada tragó saliva con fuerza y se atrevió a mirar dentro del basurero.

-¡Oh por dios!.-Exclamó sorprendida al ver que las personas que se encontraban allí llevaban ropas que ella muy bien conocía.-¡Hay que ayudarlos Aiko, deben de ser víctimas de los anti-otakus!

-¿Qué?.-La menor se mostró confundida.

-Sí, mira, son cosplayers de los vocaloids.-Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

-Qué horror, cómo pudieron haberles hecho eso.-Dijo al verlos todos maltrechos.- ¿Pero qué hacemos?

-Seremos como el buen samaritano, ayudar a los que lo necesitan ¡Y más si son otakus, somos una especie en peligro de extinción aquí en Tacna!

Una gota resbaló de la cabeza de su amiga, Kiromi sí que podía ser rara a veces… pero de buen corazón.

* * *

-¡Ya falta poco! ¡Tú puedes!.-Le daba ánimos a Kiromi con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Lo que deberías hacer es ayudarme y no apoyarme!

-¡Es que pesan!

-¡¿Y crees que a mí no?.- Kiromi en ese momento estaba arrastrando a 5 personas encima de su espalda, los había llevado hacia su casa, pues quedaba más cerca, pero el trayecto había sido largo, 45 minutos…

-Yo estoy llevando los materiales…-Se defendió

-Ugh, muére, toma las llaves y abre la bendita puerta.- La otra acató la orden, sacó las llaves del bolsillo del Jean de su amiga y se puso a tratar con cada una a ver si acertaba, cosa que casi hace estallar a la más alta.- Es la llave más nueva.-Susurró entre los dientes cansada.

-Ahh~

Con esta información extra al fin pudo abrir la entrada.

-Hay mi espalda.-Se quejó después de tirar su pesada carga en el sillón de tres piezas que se hallaba a su lado.- Me va a dar reumatismo antes de tiempo.

-Es que ya estás vieja…

-… sólo tengo 19 años igual que tú

-Pero tú ya tienes canas…

-Son de nacimiento

-Sí, claro

-…-No respondió al evidente sarcasmo de la otra y se tiró a otro sillón.- ¿Deberíamos despertarlos?

-Creo, ¿Pero cómo?

-Zarandéalos pues mujer.

-¿Y por qué yo?.-Se quejó

-Yo hice el trabajo pesado, te toca.-Expresó molesta.

-De acuerdo.-Empezó a moverlos tratando de despertarlos.- Hey~ despierten~… No me hacen caso.-Dijo algo triste.

-Con esa voz diminuta qué te van a escuchar ¡Grita!

-Pero estaba gritando…

-A ti hay que ponerte un micrófono y subirle a la máxima potencia.-Ironizó

-¿Micrófono?.-Se oyó otra voz.

-¡Ah! Ya despertaron.-Expresó Aiko con alegría.

-¿Dónde estamos?.-Preguntaron los más pequeños.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Otonashi Kiromi, y están en mi casa, los encontramos en un depósito de basura, así que los traje para ayudarlos de alguna manera.-Se presentó la más alta educadamente, cambiando su timbre de voz a una más suave y dulce.

-M-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Aiko, un gusto.-Dijo débilmente un poco nerviosa, viendo de reojo a Kiromi, ahora parecía otra persona, siempre actuaba así con personas que no conocía.

-Oh, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, mi nombre es Kaito, este es Dell, Haku, Rin y Len.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jeje…-Rió un poco divertida.- Sí, sabemos de sus personajes, conocemos a los vocaloids.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Somos muy conocidos!.-Exclamó divertido Len, Dell le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, ¿Nos dirán sus verdaderos nombres?.-Dijo Kiromi con una sonrisa.-¿Y dónde compraron sus pelucas? ¡Son geniales!

-… Eto… somos los verdaderos…

-…-Kiromi estaba pensando seriamente que lo que sea que les había pasado les afectó el cerebro.

-Somos un proyecto de humanización, SEGA creyó que era buena idea hacer idols "humanos" por lo que somos lo más parecido a un androide.-Explicó aburrido el peliblanco.

-…-¿Huh? ¿Qué había dicho? Las dos estaban confundidas.

-Sé que suena loco, pero es verdad.-Alegó Rin, mostrando su tarjeta de identificación de la corporación SEGA, parecía oficial, podrían leerlo bien si no fuera que estaba todo en japonés y ellas eran monolingües.

-Espera Rin… ¿Saben japonés?.-Preguntó su hermano, las dos negaron con la cabeza.-Entonces eso no sirve de mucho, ¿Tienen bluetooth?.-Las dos negaron de nuevo.-…¿Canto algo para que se convenzan?.-Ambas asintieron emocionadas.-¿Prefieren alguna canción?

-¡Butterfly on your right shoulder!.-Exclamó Kiromi en un inglés mediocre sin poder retenerse, amaba esa canción.

Luego sucedió la cosa más asombrosa que jamás se imaginaron, las mangas de Len se encendieron y empezó a sonar la música instrumental.

_¿Dónde venden eso? Ah… en Japón… ¡Quiero uno! –Y doujinshis-¡Qué cosa más tecnológica!... _

Los pensamientos de Kiromi fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Len, que había empezado a cantar. Ambas ahogaron un grito en su garganta.

_¡Definitivamente es él! ¡Esos agudos son imposibles!_

Ambos cuerpos temblaban de la emoción, escucharon con deleite el resto de la canción, cuando terminó ambas aplaudieron a todo lo que sus manos daban.

-¡Genialoso!

-¡Oh dios mío, son de verdad!

-¡Por supuesto! .-Len exclamó con alegría.

-Por cierto, sé que es algo pronto, pero… ¿Podríamos quedarnos con ustedes?.-El peliazul habló.

-No tenemos a dónde ir.-Dijo la más pequeña.

-…Esto…

A pesar de que eran vocaloids, ¡Dios, el mundo sueña por tener uno en casa!, pero… no sé, a pesar de ser conocidos, eran personas extrañas… Kiromi miró de reojo a Aiko pidiendo su opinión, pero ésta estaba totalmente en su mundo, admirando a los gemelos, ¡Maldita, cuando la necesitaba no estaba disponible!, exhaló un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, de algo servirían…

Los vocaloids saltaron felices, tenían nuevo hogar, Haku abrazaba a su hermano, que al parecer era el único de mal humor.

Luego de organizarse un poco, se acordó que los Kagamine irían a casa de Aiko y los restantes se quedarían en la casa de Kiromi, Aiko salió de la residencia para llevarlos a su casa, mientras que la otra chica les dio un tour por su residencia.

-En el primer piso está este hall, la sala, 2 habitaciones-Que por cierto están vacías-, 1 baño-sin funcionamiento- y el patio, subiendo las escaleras está el otro baño, 3 habitaciones en el lado derecho, mi habitación está en el lado izquierdo, por el otro pasadizo está 2 habitaciones-vacíos-Y mi estudio, en el techo está la cocina y el tendedero.

-…¿Por qué tantas habitaciones, y porqué la cocina está en el techo?.-Dijo Kaito totalmente asombrado.

-Mis padres se fueron de viaje, estaban planeando hacer de la casa un hospedaje, pero al final quedó en nada, hay muchos más baños, pero no están completos, y la cocina está en el techo porque tanto la habitación del primer piso-Dónde era la cocina- y la salacomedor están ocupados por las cosas de mi padre, sirven de depósito, no tengo acceso a ellos, ni a sus cuartos… Ustedes chicos dormirán en el cuarto que hay debajo de la escalera, Haku podrá dormir en mi cuarto…-De repente se quedó shockeada, su cuarto… ¡Joder, que era una porquería!.-Un momento por favor…

Rápidamente se encerró en su habitación y con la velocidad de un rayo, que el ser humano logra cuando está en peligro de ser descubierta, metió en el baño sin terminar toda la ropa regada en el suelo, las zapatillas y sus cuadernos, cerró la puerta con llave y se la guardó, tendió la cama y abrió por primera vez en siglos la cortina de su habitación, y abrió la ventana, si no fuera su cuarto juraría haber visto varios murciélagos escapar por ella, le restó importancia al asunto y volvió su vista hacia la tele y vio con espanto la hora, ¡Eran las 6pm! Rápidamente salió de la habitación, volviendo con ellos.

-Jeje… esto… Tengo que salir, tenía que haber estado hace 1 hora en la casa de una amiga para hacer un trabajo, en mi estudio está la computadora, pueden usarla, en la cocina hay atún enlatado, pueden comerlo, regreso en unas horas, como a las 10 o 12, ¡Pueden dormir tranquilos, Haku te dejo el cuarto abierto! ¡Nos vemos!.-Bajó la escalera a saltos y se fue azotando la puerta totalmente desesperada, dios, ¡La iban a matar!

* * *

Suspiró cansada, había tenido una riña horrible y más trabajo por culpa de su tardanza, habían acordado que volverían hacer el trabajo a las 5am y ya eran la 1am, bueno, al menos tenía 3 horas para dormir, sonrió amargamente, la Universidad sí que es tediosa, abrió la puerta principal y prendió la luz de la escalera y vio con sorpresa un montonal de humo que bajaba desde la planta superior.

-…¡Waa, Miki-chan!.-Gritó asustada, mientras a toda prisa sacaba del taller del primer piso el extinguidor para recorrer las escaleras a zancadas, quitándole el sello de seguridad, rápidamente pateó la puerta de su estudio y se dispuso a apagar el incendio, pero no lo había, la causa del humo no era esa, sino por cigarrillos que Dell se había fumado, el chico la miró de reojo, mientras seguía navegando por el internet, al parecer estaba fastidiado por tanto escándalo que montaba la chica, había improvisado un cenicero con un plato que había encontrado en la cocina.

Kiromi no sabía qué hacer, si suspirar de alivio porque su computadora estaba intacta, por si preocuparse por no respirar tal nocivo humo, o decirle que ¡Dejara de fumar esa maldita cosa!

-Hem… Dell.-Dijo algo tímida, tapándose la nariz y la boca con una mano, ¿Cómo hablar con alguien que no conoces?

-Hm.-Contestó para decir que sí la escuchaba.

-¿Podrías dejar de fumar un poco, por favor?.-Dijo con voz diminuta.

-¿Porqué?.-Habló por primera vez desde que llegó, su voz era… grave pero no tanto, descuidada, suave, agresiva, tantas cosas, que hicieron que los vellos del cuerpo de Kiromi se erizaran.

-Es que soy media asmática y no puedo respirar…-Los colores se le habían subido a la cara.

Con fastidio notorio en su rostro, Dell apaga su cigarrillo en el plato que rebosaba de ellos ¿Cuántos cigarrillos se puede fumar en 7 horas?

… ¿Y ahora qué?

Le había dicho que apagara su cigarro como si fuera decirle algo importante y ahora no tenía nada de qué decirle, Dell la estaba mirando aburrido, como exigiendo que hablara de una vez, o que se fuera para poder volver a fumar.

-¿Has pensado en dejar de fumar?.-Le dijo temblando.

Sus cejas se contrajeron disgustado, sus ojos parecieron más rojos de lo usual, Kiromi tenía miedo, temor por lo que dijera.

-¿Y tú has pensado en dejar la pornografía?

… ¿Qué? ¡Qué!

-¡Yo no tengo eso!.-Dijo exaltada, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-¿Y esto qué?.-Abrió una carpeta, y luego otra, y otra… todas, llenas de imágenes de animes yaoi algunas soft y otras hard y lo peor fue cuando abrió la carpeta donde tenía guardado sus doujinshis, había tanto como yaoi y hentai, esas sí que era super hard, Kiromi se quedó sin habla.

-Vaya no sé que es peor, tener a una ama pervertida o a una otaku yaoista pervertida, sé que también has escrito fanfics y los lees, con sólo buscar deskdraik [encontré tu sobrenombre en el doujinshi, ¿Traduces también? qué enferma que estás] en google me salen como 24 páginas.-Dijo mordaz.

-…N-No tenías po-porqué revisar mi privacidad.-Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se sentía tan avergonzada, tan impotente, tan enojada.

-Quería ver qué clase de persona eras.-Dijo aburrido.

Sin saber que hacer se fue rápidamente de ahí y se encerró en su cuarto, recargó su cabeza en la puerta y liberó sus lágrimas, dejó caer el extinguidor en el piso.

-¿Kiromi?.-Una voz dulce pronunció su nombre.

La aludida se sobresaltó al percatarse de la presencia de otra persona en su habitación.

-¿Haku?.-Su voz estaba quebrada, podía distinguirla un poco entre las sombras, no se había molestado en prender la luz.

-¿Estás llorando?.-Sonaba preocupada.

-No es nada, me he golpeado el pie antes de entrar.-Le mintió rápidamente, no quería dar explicaciones.

-¿Vas a dormir?.-Trató de cambiarle el tema.

-Sí, a las 5 tengo que salir de nuevo.-Su voz sonó más segura, sacó su celular y puso el despertador, con la ropa aún puesta se metió en la cama quitándose las zapatillas con los pies, abrazó sus peluches que le estaban esperando en la almohada y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Sintió un par de brazos que la rodearon en un cálido abrazo, el olor de Haku era tan agradable.

-Ya va a pasar…-Le susurró acariciando su cabeza, poco a poco Kiromi fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

-Él me gustaba…-Dijo entre sueños, derramando una lágrima.

* * *

D:, Dell es malo... lo balacearé en la mañana ^w^, ejem, lo corté aqui porque luego me salía muy largo, ¿Me dejan review? *saca al gato con botas que hace la carita tierna*


	3. Chapter 3: El inicio de los problemas

Holas, sí he demorado como los infiernos, ugh, perdón simplemente perdón, tantas tareas que me he olvidado de todo, pero no pienso olvidarme de este fic, no señor, debo agradecer a Angelrb que me ha estado amenazando y pues... aquí tienes el capi XD, para que no me patees y luego me mates XD, y deja comentario.

Disclaimer: Los voyakiloids y los vocaloids aquí presentes no me pertenecen, perteneces a sus respectivos dueños XD.

* * *

**_El inicio de los problemas_**

6:30am

_Lo siento tengo tarea en grupo de nuevo y luego tengo que ir a la Universidad, voy a llegar a las 6pm aproximadamente, pueden cocinarse algo, la refrigeradora está en el patio, o pueden comer atún… Nos vemos._

_Kiromi_

-Master ha salido de nuevo.- Kaito suspiró algo abatido al leer la nota que había dejado en la puerta de la entrada, debía enseñarles el papel a los demás también…

Subió al segundo piso en dirección al cuarto de las chicas para buscar a Haku, encontró la puerta abierta, pero ni rastro de ella, recorrió detenidamente la habitación con sus ojos, vaya si que es Otaku, se dijo para sí mismo, las paredes estaban cubiertas por posters de todos los tamaños todas de series populares.

¿Dónde estarían los demás?

Dell no había bajado a dormir, supuso que estaría en el cuarto de la computadora, Haku debería de estar con él, con esto en mente se dispuso en ir a esa dirección.

* * *

-Dell, ella estaba llorando…

-Y a mí que me importa.

-Ella fue tan amable de acogernos, no deberías ser tan rudo…

-No cambiaré sólo porque tu lo digas, además se lo merece y más aún por andar contándotelo.

-Ella no me dijo nada…

-No te creo.

-Es verdad, ella habla dormida.

-…

-Le pregunté varias cosas y me respondió, incluso cosas privadas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Nunca ha besado a nadie, ni ha tenido una cita, tiene un lunar en un lugar no visible, pero eso es ya muy privado…

-… Ok te creo.

-Dell… t-

-¡Hey, la maestra ha dejado una nota!.-Kaito entró estruendosamente en la habitación, mientras les entregaba el papel para que lo leyeran.

-…Esa siempre se va… ¿Y por qué la refrigeradora está en patio?.-¿No dijo que la cocina está en el techo? ¿Qué hace la refri en el primer piso? Todo estaba fuera de lugar.

-Ni idea… bien ¿Alguien sabe cocinar?

Cricricri

-Comeremos atún.

* * *

-Jo~ master se ha ido de nuevo…

-Tiene mucho trabajo.- Excusó su gemela.

-Sí, pero, me aburro aquí, me hubiera gustado haber dormido con master~.-Sonrió pervertidamente.

-Len…

-Las tiene más grandes que Haku, ¡Es increíble!

-Len

-Es tan moe y sexy…

¡BAM!

El pobre chico terminó noqueado en el suelo, mientras su gemela lo arrastraba del tobillo.

* * *

_POV me_

Subí totalmente cansada por las escaleras, parecía un zombie… las piernas me pesaban, solamente quería ir y tirarme en la cama para nunca más despertar… pero algo me detuvo.

-Tan sólo un rato…-Me dije a mi misma en un susurro, no hacía nada mal revisar mi bandeja de entrada, tal vez me hayan dejado un comentario, quién sabe, totalmente soñolienta me dirigí a la habitación de la computadora.

-…-Ok ahora qué hacía, Dell estaba en ella, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia y si lo hizo me ignoraba.

Permanecí en silencio unos cuantos segundos en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba.

-Quiero la compu…-Dije rompiendo el silencio, casi suplicante.

-La estoy usando yo.-Respondió secamente.

-Es mía…-Quedé indignada, realmente era una decepción para mí.

-Seguro la vas a usar para tus perversidades.

-Y aunque asi fuera es cuestión mía, si no te gusta puedes irte despidiendo de la compu que ya no te la prestaré.-Le miré fríamente, mi voz se había vuelto grave, como cada vez que me enojo, muy pocas personas lograban hacerlo.

Dell se volteó a mirarme por fin, estaba molesto.

-Esas son muy grandes palabras para una persona que se puso a llorar ayer en la noche.

-Eso es pasado, hoy es hoy.-Respondí serena.

Me miró inexpresivo unos segundos hasta que se levantó de mala gana del asiento.

-¿Esta es la verdadera tu?

-¿Hm?.-No sabía a lo que se refería, me senté y me puse a revisar mi bandeja de entrada.

-No, nada.-Se puso a mirar la pantalla aburrido.

Estuve un poco más así, mientras respondía los comentarios que había recibido de youtube.

-Estoy cansado del atún.-Abrió la boca para quejarse.

Y yo estoy cansada de tu actitud petulante…

-Se hubieran preparado algo.

-Esos no saben cocinar.-Tomó un cigarro de su cajetilla y lo prendió para darle una bocanada.

Así que tú tampoco…

-Yo tampoco sé, pero al menos puedo freir algo…

-¿Nos estás llamando inútiles?

-Si lo dices de esa manera…

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberlos dejado quedarse… al menos a Dell.

-Hmp, no fuimos configurados para eso.

Vaya forma de excusarse…

-Bien, ya terminé.-Me puse de pie.-Voy a irme a dormir, por favor no hagan mucho ruido.

-… ¿Y la cena?

-No ceno.

-Lo menos que puedes hacer es preparar la cena para tus invitados, como la anfitriona de esta casa.

… Muérete.

-Coman atún y sírvanse leche, está en la alacena.- Empecé a caminar arrastrando los pies.

-¡Estamos hartos de alimentos enlatados!.-Se volvió a quejar… ya me estaba cayendo muy mal.

-Haré mate y compraré pan, eso es todo.-Le miré aburrida.

-Tacaña.

-Hm…-No dije nada más y me fui a comprar el maldito pan…

_Fin pov_

* * *

Más tarde…

Había llamado a todos a que vengan a la azotea para que cenaran, les había servido un mate de coca y pan con huevo frito… le dio cosa servirles sólo pan, por eso les frió un huevo para cada uno, uno que otro se quejó de la yema aguada, es que a sí le gustaba a ella, en fin, tuvo que volver a refreir dos huevos, después que terminaron y de recoger los platos se tiró en la cama sin querer saber más.

...z

...z

...z

..z

-…ter….

-Oh Rusia-san no se vaya…

-¿? Master…

-Arg… quiero dormir Kaito…

-Perdón, pero es que tengo que decirle algo importante…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3am

Maldita sea ¿Tan temprano?

-Que quieres.-Dije aún manteniéndome en la misma posición.

-Es que verá, Haku salió a tomar en un bar hace 8 horas y todavía no ha regresado…

-… ¿Con que plata?.-Eso le daba muy mala espina, el corazón empezó a bombear muy rápido.

-Con la de su alcancía.

…

Rápidamente saltó de su cama y tomó a su canchito rosado que se encontraba encima de la tele… no pesaba nada.

-Napoleón está vacío.-Su alma se empezaba a salir por su boca.-Mis ahorros…

-Master, creo que deberíamos buscarla.-Estaba agarrando su alma para que no se fuera lejos.

-Ahh.-Suspiró, toda sea porque la quería.-De acuerdo.

Felizmente estaba con la ropa puesta, sólo se puso un abrigo y salió de la casa junto con Kaito ¿Dónde estaba Dell? A saber donde estaba ese pendejo…

Caminaron por todos los lugares, Kiromi no tenía idea de dónde quedaban los bares, pero pensó que no iría muy lejos… al no hallarla por la zona, fueron al centro, entraron a uno de esos tantos, cuando pudieron vislumbrar a la chica peliblanca siendo rodeada por una panda de pervertidos mala muerte.

-Con permiso.-La chica se metió totalmente inexpresiva entre ellos mientras tomaba a una Haku totalmente desorientada por la muñeca, tratando de llevársela, pero aquellos tipos la detuvieron por los hombros.

-Pero que pasa ricura, no te la lleves, mejor ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestra diversión?.-Sonrió lascivamente uno de esos trolls.

-Disculpen ellas vienen conmigo.- Kaito hizo su aparición.

-Fuera de aquí, rarito.-Uno lo empujó tan fuerte que cayó en una mesa y se quedó inconsciente.

Genial, simplemente genial…

* * *

¿Dejo en suspenso? jojojo, bien porfa dejen comentario que no os cuesta, no es necesario tener cuenta en Fanfiction~ nos leemos! ^w^


	4. Chapter 4: Pelea y curiosidades

**Disclaimer:** Los vocaloids y voyakiloids de este fic no me pertenecen /felizmente/, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

¡Hola! Me he sentido algo más inspirada así que dejo continuación, gracias a toda la gente que lee este fic y comenta, me alientan mucho1 ^w^, espero no haberles defraudado con este capi DX.

* * *

**ºoOº-Pelea y curiosidades-ºOoº**

_**Pov Kiromi**_

El olor del lugar de por sí era inaguantable, imagínense aguantar más el olor de un hombre maloliente que te rodea los hombros en un abrazo forzado, y aguantar las miradas de esos lobos pervertidos… que sólo dios sabe que estarán pensando.

-Hey nena, tomémonos unos tragos, anda.

No le respondí, tan sólo desvié mi mirada ignorándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué tan callada?.-Ugh para qué se acercaba, su aliento apestaba a alcohol barato.

-Si no quieres tomar tal vez quieras hacer otras cosas con nosotros jejeje.-Habló otro de los tipos.

Que irritante, mi sangre empezaba a quemarme, quería romperles el cráneo e irme de ahí, ciertamente yo era algo fuerte que una mujer promedio, pero… no tenía experiencia en peleas y menos iba a poder con 5 personas que a la vista se notaban como pandilleros o maleantes.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.-Dije con la voz más dura que tenía.

-Oh, no te vas a ningún lado~.-El hombre que me apresaba me tomó por el mentón obligándome a mirarlo.-Tu rostro es tan bello, quiero hacerte mía…-Acercó peligrosamente su lengua hacia mi cara, los huesos de mis manos se contrajeron con ira.

El hombre cayó al suelo por el estruendoso puñetazo que recibió.

-Piérdanse malditos.-Susurró destilando veneno, mirándoles peligrosamente.

-Dell…

Estaba boquiabierta, el peliblanco había aparecido de la nada y había mandado a besar el suelo al tipo que me estaba acosando…

Los hombres le rodearon algunos se armaron con algunas sillas y otros sacaron sus navajas, sonriendo petulantemente, Dell se mantuvo sereno, esperando a que realizaran el primer movimiento, uno se abalanzó contra él sacudiendo el arma blanca, Dell lo esquivó con facilidad, y lanzó un puñetazo a otro que amenazaba con romperle la cabeza con la silla, era tan diestro en eso, parecía tener experiencia…

Pero…

No me gustó, eso era tan cliché, el chico que salva a la "Dulce dama" de una banda de matones…

¡Inaceptable!

Guiada por la ira y con el orgullo -que no sabía que tenía- roto, mi puño se encontró de repente rompiéndole la cara a uno de esos maleantes.

Cabe decir que los demás voltearon a verme algo sorprendidos, aprovechando ese shock que había provocado arremetí de nuevo contra otro, una patada en la cabeza, un rodillazo en el estómago, repartí golpes contra todo ser que me topé, no por nada mi sensei me dijo que tenía talento en el karate… aunque sólo asistí a sus clases un mes..

Al virar mi vista vi algo que me dejó perpleja, Dell estaba tan ocupado en su pelea contra un tio que parecía tener el mismo nivel que él, que no se dio cuenta que el primero que envió al suelo (mi acosador) se levantó y se abalanzó contra él empuñando una navaja suiza, no le iba a dar tiempo para defenderse contra él…

¡CRASH!

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, la sangre recorría con mayor rapidez por mis venas, vi el cuerpo que había caído en el suelo, ahora inerte, la sangre que empezaba a salir de su cabeza.

¿No estaba muerto, verdad? ¡No podría haberlo matado!

Solté el resto de la botella que había cogido de una mesa en un arrebato de locura, cayó con un ruido sordo que resonó por el lugar ahora callado, me estaban mirando…

¡Dejen de mirarme!

-¡Perra!.-Uno se abalanzó contra mí preparando su puño para estamparlo en mi rostro, pero en vez mi puño se estampó en el suyo, le había pegado con tanta fuerza que cayó y no se volvió a mover.

Los que quedaban de pie, se quedaron estáticos en su sitio, ya sin intenciones de pelear (o estaban lo suficientemente asustados para no hacerlo).

Tomé a Haku y la posicioné en mi espalda, cargándola, rápidamente salí del lugar.

Corrí… corrí unas 3 cuadras, porque el aire me empezó a faltar.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? ¿Y si venía la policía? ¿Me iban a llevar presa?

Aquellas preguntas me atormentaban, daban vueltas en mi cabeza asfixiándome, yo…

-No te preocupes.

Volteé a mirar a Dell que se hallaba a mi lado, cargando a Kaito.

-Sólo es una herida superficial, no lo has matado.

Sus palabras… me liberaron de todo el peso que se había formado encima mío, suspiré aliviada.

-Por otro lado…-Me miró de una manera extraña.-Eres fuerte…-Carajo, ¡No digas eso mirándome así!.-¿Puedes con Haku?.

-He podido con ustedes 5, es obvio que puedo con Haku.

-Así que tú lo hiciste…

-Aiko no hubiera podido, ella es… delicada…-Sonreí amargamente, ella era tan linda, pequeña, monosa, dulce, tan… femenina… Todo lo contrario que yo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué dejaste que ese hombre te tocara?

¿Huh? ¿A qué vino eso?

-Iba a golpearlo en el momento que apareciste.

-Te salvé, admítelo.

¡¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¡Seguro que me iba a chantajear después!

-Hubiera podido sola.

-¿Con 5 hombres armados?

-Me las hubiera arreglado.

-No lo creo.

-Qué, ¿Quieres que te agradezca?

-Podría ser un comienzo.

Cabrón.

-Tú deberías agradecerme a mí por salvarte la vida.-Respondí a la defensiva.

-Hubiera podido solo.

No te copies mi respuesta.

-Te iba a dar en tu punto ciego.

-Hmp.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Gané? ¡Yey!

Caminamos en silencio por las vacías calles hasta llegar a mi casa, subía a Haku a mi habitación mientras Dell recostaba a Kaito en el otro cuarto, le quité las zapatillas e hice lo mismo con las mías, la recosté en la cama, metiéndome después, miré mi la hora en mi celular, la 5:30am, urgh tenía clase a las 7:30 am… a ver si me dormía una hora, cerré mis ojos y esperé a que Morfeo me llevara al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Master, master, tiene que levantarse, dijo que tenía clase.

-Hmmm… 60 minuitos más…

-…En serio master, tiene que levantarse…

-Zzz

Miró a su alrededor con cautela, genial, no había nadie, tragó en seco, y movió sus manos muy peligrosamente acercándose a su master.

-Len

-¡Kii!.-Se erizó como un gato totalmente asustado.

Su gemela lo miró… aterradoramente, si las miradas mataran… Len estaría hecho polvo.

-S-Sólo t-trataba de despertarla…

-Hm…

-¿Mejor empiezo a correr, no?

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras.-Se tronó los nudillos de las manos.

-Waaa.-¿Piernas para que las quiere? Para correr de su loca hermana.

* * *

-Mmm.-Un peliazul se revolvió en su cama antes de despertar definitivamente… Esbozó una mueca de dolor al sentir que la nuca le palpitaba dolorosamente ¿Por qué? De pronto las imágenes de ayer le cayeron de sopetón. Se levantó algo alarmado, ¿Cómo había llegado a la casa? ¿Master había podido librarse y haberlos traido? Se sintió mal consigo mismo, sólo había resultado una carga, salió de la habitación y notó una nota en la puerta de entrada… otra nota de su Master.

_Kiromi:_

_Perdón por irme así de repente, pero tengo clase, por favor desayunen ¿Atún? Perdón es que era lo más práctico para desayunar por eso compré varios…, hay leche de soya en tarro, cuídense mucho, regreso a la 1pm._

-A veces creo que Master se sobreesfuerza demasiado.-Una gota cayó por su cabeza.

Sin saber que hacer subió pesadamente las escaleras y notó que otra habitación, que no estaba abierta antes lo estaba, ¿Qué habría allí?

Curioso, se asomó por la puerta, había una cama, una cómoda larga donde había una gran variedad de cosas y un ropero, aún más intrigado se adentró en la habitación y abrió un cajón del gran mueble.

-…Jo~ pero que ropa interior más simple…-Se quejó libidinosamente tomando una de las prendas, una bragas de color rosa sin ningún tipo de adorno.-Veamos que más hay aquí~.

* * *

Más tarde…

-Ugh, mátenme, quiero dormir eternamente.-Apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-El arquitecto aún no llega…-Se quejó una de sus compañeras.

-Oye sabes, escuché en las noticias que uno de esos hombres de mala muerte fue ingresado al hospital a emergencias por una herida en la cabeza causada en una de esas tantas peleas en bares.

-Oh ¿Y eso qué tiene de interesante? Eso pasa a menudo…

-Sí, pero escuché que lo ocasionó una mujer.

-¿He? ¿En serio?

-Parece que le rompieron una botella en la cabeza.

-¿Y la agarraron o algo?

-No, la policía no está inmiscuida en el asunto, sólo fue una pelea de borrachos y nada más.

-Oh~ Kiromi ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida.

-N-no me pasa nada…-¡Maldición, pero si eso sólo pasó en la madrugada y ahora toda la ciudad lo sabía! ¡Tacna es una ciudad muy pequeña y muy chismosa!, se acercó a Aiko-chan que estaba algo apartada cabeceando de sueño.-Hola, ¿Qué tal te va con los gemelos?

-¿Hm? Kiromi.-Se sobó uno de los ojos aún con sueño.-Pues, son muy tranquilos…

"Me hubiera quedado con ellos…" Se maldijo por dentro.

-Anoche cantaron para mí para que durmiera bien.-Sonrió feliz.

"Qué envidia…."

-¿Y qué tal te va con los tuyos?

-Un asco…

-¿He?

-Dell es de lo peor, es tan petulante y… ugh, es un cabrón.

-…Kiromi, cuida tu lenguaje…

-Perdón pero es que... dios, es tan estresante, anoche Haku se fue a tomar a un bar y tuve muchos problemas para encontrarla sin contar otros problemas más uh, aunque ella es una monada y es linda, tierna y cute, pero… se gastó mis ahorros snif y bueno... Kaito no ha causado problemas… aún.

-Ya verás que todo se solucionará~

-Espero…

-¡Ah! ¡Ya llegó el arquitecto!

-Moh, ahora otras 3 horas de tortura…

* * *

-¿Tadaima?.-Susurró totalmente insegura, más por la flojera que otra cosa, se moría de hambre y de seguro que nadie había preparado algo, felizmente compró algo de comida por ahí, sólo tenía que llamarlos a la mesa darles sus bolsas y que se sirvan… sí.

Subió las escaleras con pereza hasta que vislumbró a Kaito.

-Buenas tardes Master~

-Buenas tardes Kaito, he traído el almuerzo, hay que subir para co…-Notó algo que no había notado antes, Kaito tenía puesta otra ropa, estaba con un polo blanco, y pantalón azul, y estaba comiendo un helado, ok no se vería nada raro esto, pero… la cosa es que:

1. Ellos llegaron sin nada. (No valijas, no ropa extra)

2. Tampoco vinieron con dinero (Eso explicaría porque Haku "tomó prestado" su dinero.

Bien, ¿Entonces qué hacía Kaito con otra ropa y comiendo un helado?

…

Espera un momento…

Esa ropa…

E-Esa r-ro-pa…

-¿Esa ropa no es mía?.-Se le había formado un tic en la ceja, mirándolo incrédula.

-Oh, sí, la encontré en el ropero así que me cambié, ya que estar con la misma ropa desde hace días no es nada higiénico y como esta ropa es unisex me la puse~.

-M-Me hubieras consultado antes…-Maldición sabía que se había dejado la puerta abierta por el apuro.- Kaito… ¿Y ese helado?

-Encontré algo de dinero en la repisa de allí así que tomé un poco para comprarlo~.

-…¿Exactamente cuánto tomaste?.-Podía sentir la ira bullir en su interior, pero se aguantaba.

-Humm.-Se puso a hacer memoria.-50 soles…

"¿50 soles? ¡No me jodas!"

-K-Kaito es imposible que un helado te cueste 50 soles…

-Es que compré un lote entero…

-…-Ahora vino este a fregar y ya se pasó de la raya a la primera.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Dell hizo su aparición.

-Toma.-Le entregó la bolsa con la comida.-Repártanse ustedes, yo me voy a perder un rato.-Caminó totalmente tiesa, cerró la habitación del ropero y luego se encerró en el cuarto de la compu.

-…?.-Los otros chicos se quedaron algo idos, pero luego dejaron de importarles y se fueron a comer.

* * *

_**Pov kiromi**_

_Toctoctoc_

-¿Quién?

-Yo.

Muérete.

-Déjame sola.

-¿Vas a abrir o no?

Es obvio de que no idiota.

-No.

Dell suspiró irritado, su vista se topó con el cubículo vacío del interruptor de luz, se veía una pita roja.

-….

La sacó de allí y vió que era una llave

-….

¿Qué tan estúpida podría ser?, sin demora abrió la puerta y entró, Escuchó una serie de click's venir del ratón que usaba su "Master" y qué decir que estaba nerviosa.

-…Estabas viendo yaoi, ¿No?

-…Que te importa.

-Lo hacías…

-…¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que me dejaras sola.

-¿No vas a almorzar?

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Me parece o actúas muy tsundere?

-¿Tsundere yo? Por favor no…

-….

-Ok soy algo, pero más soy…

-¿Qué?

-¿Yandere?

-…

-Ok soy algo sádica, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Algo?

-A qué te refieres

-He leído tu historial de Messenger…

-…

¡Acosador, maldito acosador! ¡¿Qué no tienes nada más que hacer que espiar las conversaciones de una chica?

-Eres de lo peor.

-Tú también.

*Duelo de miradas*

-Deberías ser más honesta contigo misma.

…Espera… ¡¿Qué dijo?

-¿Huh?

-Nada.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación, dejando a una muy shockeada Kiromi.

* * *

No sabía cómo cortarlo, es que si seguí ibna a ser muy largo, perdón por eso, ejem , bien, debo agradecer a lupiitachan y a Angel por dejarme reviews (no tiene cuenta en fanfiction por eso respondo por aquí), espero que les haya gustado este capi ^w^, así que si no es mucha molestia dejen un review por favor *se inclina respetuosamente*


End file.
